Round and round in this circle of madness
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: *My Hatred to You* He likes her, she likes him, all's well that ends well, right? Well, not with a jealous fiancee, a blonde bombshell, and a strange Saiya-jin disease interfering, with all this madness occuring, will Trunks and Pan ever be together?
1. The coldness in my heart

Hey! Sorry about another new fanfiction, but I promise to work on both of my other ones real soon, kay?  
  
Thanx for the fantastic reviews! Keep it up!  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked down the narrow hallway slowly, it seemed like a lifetime since I had been back here. But it wasn't, it was only a year. But a year that extended beyond the explanations of time, a year of misery, a year of waiting, but that doesn't matter now, because I am back. Back in my habitat, back in my home, back in my world.  
  
As a 16-year-old high school student, I had no idea what I had dragged myself into by agreeing to go on my fathers' business trip to the U.S. Sure, the people there were all friendly, but it wasn't the same. I had regretted my decision the moment I stepped into the airport, but what could I have done? I couldn't have necessarily said, "Father, I changed my mind about going on this business trip with you, I know it's a big oppurtonity for you and you could get a big promotion that could help our family's financial problems, but I don't want to leave my friends because I am afraid that they might all forget about me."  
  
No, I couldn't have, so I reluctantly stepped into the plane, the biggest mistake in my life.  
  
How did I know that I stepped in to the plane that would take me to my worst nightmares, the plane that would take me away from everything my life had a grasp on, the plane that would lead me to a horrifying reality, how did I know? I was so young, so innocent, so incredibly naïve.  
  
How could you, father? How could you? You were the one that brought me to life, you were the one that made me who I was, you were the one who would comfort me when I was being frightened, support me when I was being rejected, love me when I was being hated.  
  
You did all of these things, yet I still hate you, I will always hate you, and I will never forgive you for what you did to my mother and me.  
  
I thank you, because you were the one who took care of me for the entire 16 years of my life. But now I am grown up, I am now independent, I am also so alone.  
  
The bell interrupted my thoughts, I fastened my pace and walked into my homeroom, as I turned the brass doorknob, my mind froze, 'What if they all forgot about me? What if they don't like me anymore?'  
  
'Get a grip on yourself,' I thought, 'You've been through so much worse than this, what's the worst that could happen?'  
  
So I took a big breath and stepped into the room, the noisy chatter stopped abruptly, 22 pairs of eyes were set on me. I started to walk towards a vacant desk in the back of the room when a familiar voice called out my name.  
  
  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Hello, Bra." I said coolly.  
  
"EEE!!" The pretty girl with cerulean hair and eyes called out, "I didn't know that you were coming back!"  
  
I gave a weak smile, "Well, now you know."  
  
Bra jumped up, knocking her chair over, she ran to where I was standing and gave me a big hug. I pulled away abruptly, and Bra had a hurt look in her eyes. I quickly said, "I've missed you, Bra."  
  
Bra quickly smiled again, "I've missed you too, Panny."  
  
Ugh, Panny, that sounded so young, so childish, so not like me, how I hated that name. No, wait, how I detested that name, hate was a very strong word and I only used it for one thing and person in the world, my father.  
  
"So? Why have you come back?" Bra asked.  
  
"I felt like it." I said coldly, "Got a problem with that?" I instantly regretted my words, but it was too late, Bra's eyes were bubbling with tears.  
  
I quickly gave her a hug, "I'm sorry, Bra, it's just I'm kind of stressed with the moving and all."  
  
Bra nodded, "That's alright, I understand how it feels to be tossed into another environment all of a sudden."  
  
I wanted to laugh, you? You have absolutely no idea. You've always been a daddy's girl. The worst thing that ever happened to you was probably when you lost your teddy bear. I've been burned by the internal fires of desire. I've been cut by the screaming blades of madness, I've been tossed into a forbidden world of loneliness. Basically, I've been to hell and back.  
  
Bra smiled her so-disgustingly-sweet smile, "This will be great, Pan, it'll be like old times again! Hanging out at the mall with our friends, prank- calling boys, going to romance movies and crying our eyes out, shopping for cool clothes. Oooo! It's going to be so much fun!"  
  
I had a disgusted look in my eyes, romance movies? Prank calls? Hanging out at the mall? Spending countless hours shopping for useless stuff? Oh yes, now I remember, it seemed so long ago since I've done any of those things. So long. long enough to be considered a lifetime ago.  
  
Bra squealed again, "Oooo! I'm having a sleepover tonight! You think you can come?"  
  
I nodded, A sleepover. it's been so long since I've been to one of those.  
  
Bra asked me, "So? Are you back here to stay for good?"  
  
I smiled my trademark smile, the one that looks like how a killer smiles when he's about to shoot you. "That depends, I probably will, but hey, you never can be sure of things."  
  
"That's true!" Bra said, "But life always turns out for the best."  
  
  
  
I stopped smiling, life always turns out for the best? Hah! Maybe in Disney Movies! Or maybe in some fairytale. Life is cruel and hard, if I were some ordinary girl then I would have given up already, but I'm not, I'm Son Pan, I do not know the meaning of giving up, if there are two roads that face me, one full of sunshine and happiness, and one full of gloominess and hatred, I'd choose the gloomy one. Hey, call me stupid, but that's who I am. I take on danger headfirst.  
  
Bra smiled again, "Hey, is your favourite colour still green? And your favorite song is still the Titanic theme song?"  
  
I said, "No, Bra my favourite colour is black and my favourite song is Lose yourself by Eminem."  
  
Bra made a face, "Eminem's songs are so untrue, they are way too depressing and it's always about deaths and stuff, I like happy songs."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, was this for real? Happy songs? Like what? Songs sung by Elmo? Life is depressing and that's a fact, deaths are also a fact, only weaklings believe in 'happy' stuff. Weaklings run away from their fears they tend to hope and think for the best, I am anything but weak, I am strong, I will always be strong.  
  
Bra the happy person said again, "Anyways, you do know where I live, right Panny?"  
  
I put on my best fake smile, "Of course, Bra, Capsule Corp. how could I ever forget?"  
  
Bra turned around and glanced at the clock, "Goody, we still have 5 more minutes!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whoopee, five whole minutes."  
  
Bra turned her attention back to me, "So? How was the U.S?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Great, Bra, it was like, totally cool!"  
  
Bra smiled, thinking that I told the truth, "Really?"  
  
I laughed, "No. It was like hell."  
  
Bra's eyes grew wide, "Really?"  
  
I nodded, " Un-huh."  
  
Bra's eyes grew wider, "Wow, I don't know what to say, but if it helps you feel better, last year was a bad year for me also."  
  
I said sarcastically, "Oh, do tell."  
  
Bra started talking, "Well, first Goten and I broke up."  
  
Oh, the horrors.I thought  
  
Bra continued, "And Trunks got engaged to this really mean girl named Elle who always is yelling at me. And she had the nerve to flirt with Goten and she thinks my dad is gay and she thinks my mom is a stupid know-it-all and she ."  
  
I couldn't remember anything else she said, the same words kept on ringing in my head,Trunks? Engaged? Trunks? Engaged? Trunks? Engaged? My Trunks?  
  
  
  
"So," Bra blabbered on, "She's really bossy and all but Trunks just lets her get away with it."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, Trunks, engaged? Trunks Vegeta-Briefs? Engaged? Trunks as in your brother of 16 years, and my crush of eternity?  
  
Bra stopped blabbering, "Hey, Pan, you okay?"  
  
I laughed, trying to hold back the emotions in my voice, "Never been better, I'm really happy for that brother of yours."  
  
Bra's eyes suddenly lit up again, "Hey! I've got an idea, you can be another bridesmaid in their wedding! This way, I won't be hanging out with lots of people I don't know."  
  
I didn't say anything. There were two voices screaming in my head, one screamed, come on, Pan! You're the descendent of Son Gokou! You can win him back! Pan, you go girl! Go and kick that other woman out of his life!  
  
The other was screaming, So who cares, if he's getting married, come on Pan! You've been through so much, and you handled it all with maturity and pride, don't let a boy get in your way, after all, he doesn't understand you.  
  
Pan covered her ears, she didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
But the voices would not back off, Pan! You're the strongest female in the universe! Go and fight for your man! I believe in you! Think about your Grandpa Gokou!  
  
The other voice was equally as strong, Pan! You don't need a man in your life! Think about your mother! She loved your father so much, but what happened in the end, Pan? He ran off with a twenty-something-years-old model! Think about how much more pain and grief a guy would cause in your life!  
  
Pan yelled, "Shut up!" Bra looked startled.  
  
You love him, Pan!  
  
You hate him! You hate everything!  
  
You deserve him more than anyone, you were never one to give up!  
  
Think about your mother! Think about their relationship! Pan! You're strong! You don't need a man in your life!  
  
Pan felt like her head was going to explode. Just then everything went quiet, and Pan heard a third voice in her head.  
  
Pan! Son Pan! You are who you are! You can't do anything to deny that! You can't deny destiny! You can't deny fate! Do what you think is right!  
  
Pan cried out, "But I don't know! I don't know what to do!"  
  
Yes you do! No matter how much you hate everyone you still believe in justice in the world! Like both your mother and your Grandpa! If the woman is a mean one, think about how she's going to treat your best friend, Bra when she and Trunks gets married! Even if you don't like Trunks anymore, you can still stop this marriage! Pan! Pan! I believe in you! You are strong! You can do anything!  
  
~*~  
  
She's changed, really, she's changed. Although she claims that she is Pan, I'm not sure if she really is, I mean, she hardly looks like Pan, let alone acts like her. The Panny I knew was a sweet, funny, outgoing, happy person. This Pan is cold and quiet. It's like she hates everything and everyone. Today was her first day back, and she hasn't talked to me much. I mean, I'm supposed to be her best friend! I just hope that she won't act like this at the sleepover tonight.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Wow, great! Like if I care." That idiotic brother of mine called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up, Trunks, I'm not talking to you!" I called.  
  
"Did I say that I was talking to you?" Trunks snorted.  
  
I ignored him and stomped in my room, I changed into a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt. I ran into the basement and pushed open the large metal door.  
  
"Hello, Daddy, just wanted to tell you that I'm home!" I called happily.  
  
A grunt was heard from my father, or in other words, Vegeta, Prince-I mean, King of the saiya-jin race, which approximately consists of 2 pure bloods, 4 half bloods, and an ¼ blood. Oh, and millions of dead people.  
  
I walked up the stairs, I should know better than to interrupt my father's training. But, hey, it's not like he's gonna do anything about it, I mean, I've got him wrapped tightly around my little finger.  
  
I walked into the kitchen where my brother was munching on an apple, making disgusting noises. I think he does that on purpose when I'm around. But I do my best to ignore him.  
  
I opened the fridge and pulled out a little carton of fat-free yogurt. My brother opened his big mouth and said, in a mocking sort of way, "Oh, Bra, mom had to leave early this morning for a meeting, she'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"So?" What was his point, mom always left for meetings and business trips, being the president of Capsule Corp. and all, which is the largest company in the world.  
  
"So. Mom doesn't trust you and your little friends, so she's leaving 'heh heh' me in charge of your little sleepover." Trunks laughed his annoying laugh.  
  
"WHAT!!?" I dropped my yogurt, "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE DOESN'T TRUST ME, I'M MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN YOU!"  
  
"Whoa, sis, don't hyperventilate! I'm just supervising, SUPERVISING, meaning looking after and directing-" My brother smiled his even more annoying smile.  
  
"SHUT UP! I know what supervising means, but what I don't understand is why mom doesn't trust me!" I yelled.  
  
"'cause you're a crybaby, wimp, loser, oh, and an annoying little bit-"  
  
My fist connected with his jaw.  
  
~*~  
  
I rubbed my sore jaw, ow. being an wimpy crybaby, she sure can punch hard.  
  
Damn, I didn't want to supervise her little sleepover, why would I want to hang out with a bunch of high school students anyway, well, at least Goten's coming over. He can keep me company, maybe I should rent a scary movie, and maybe my sister will wet the bed tonight.  
  
I turned on the T.V. a documentary was on about the history of shoelaces, the history of shoelaces? Come on, that's just plain stupid. I flipped open the Television guide. Whoa, this thing had been on for almost two hours already, who in their right minds would make a documentary on shoelaces?  
  
I heard the doorbell ring, great, probably one of Bra's friends. "Bra! One of your annoying friends is here!"  
  
"Could you get it? I have to change!"  
  
Ugh, well, what could I say, I was the supervisor. I went and opened the door, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, I'm like, totally here for like, Bra's radical sleepover!" A girl with a weird hairdo stepped into the hallway, "Are you like her brother?"  
  
I nodded, "Yup, the one and only."  
  
She smiled, "Oooo, my name is Katrina, you can just call me Kat, though."  
  
I pointed down the hallway, "Bra's in her room."  
  
Kat smiled, "Oooo, well thanks, Trunksies." And with that, she ran off in Bra's room.  
  
I stood there, disgusted, Trunksies? What the hell?  
  
The doorbell rang again, Oh, well, might as well get this over with all at once.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
This time there were 2 girls, who both started giggling like crazy when they saw me, "Hi! I'm Sandra and she's Rachel, can we come in?"  
  
Well, at least they didn't say 'like' a lot. "Sure, Bra's room is just down the hallway." I gestured to my sister's room.  
  
"Thanks," They both stepped in and giggled again.  
  
Oh, great, this is going to be a rough night, I can't stand people who giggle.  
  
I sat down in a chair and started reading the newspaper. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Trunks." The pretty blonde said.  
  
"Oh, hey, Marron, come on in, the others are in Bra's room right now." I was so relieved to see someone whom I actually knew.  
  
"Okay, thanks, boxer boy." Marron laughed and walked down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god, first Trunksies, now boxer boy, what's next, eggplant head?" I mumbled.  
  
"Well, Trunks your hair is violet, eggplants are purple." Goten said.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" I jumped back.  
  
"Oh, your worst nightmares." Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
Before I could say anything else, Bra leapt into the room and threw her arms around my best friend.  
  
Ugh, my little sister and Goten, disgusting! He's what, 13 years older than her?  
  
I shuddered and watched them walk down the hallway, "Well, that should be the last of them." I went back on to my couch and continued to watch the very fascinating history of shoelaces. Good thing the doorbell rang again, because I was seriously going to fall asleep.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and opened the door, "Hello?"  
  
There was a pretty girl with waist-length black hair standing in the doorway. The ends of her hair were slightly curved outwards. She did not speak.  
  
"Um, Bra's room is down the hallway." I muttered, this girl looked familiar.  
  
She still did not speak, nor did she move, she waited patiently at the door and I gestured to the hallway once more. She still did not move.  
  
Bra ran towards me, "Trunks! What're you standing there at the door for?"  
  
I moved aside so she could see the girl, she screeched, "Panny! C'mon in! Don't mind my brother if he's frightening you, he's supposed to be the supervisor for this sleepover."  
  
The girl laughed a cold, harsh laugh, "He couldn't supervise a bunch of penguins."  
  
I was about to argue, but something went through my head, "Panny?"  
  
The girl still did not speak to me, she followed Bra down the hallway. I stood there, stunned, Panny? As in Son Pan? The one who accompanied Gokou and me on the search for the Black Star Dragonballs?  
  
I suddenly heard a scream, I ran down the hallway and saw Marron with her arms around the girl. "EEEEE!!! Panny!!! I haven't seen you for so long!!!"  
  
The girl didn't speak, she had a weird look in her eyes.  
  
I didn't like to think of her as Pan, she probably wasn't, she was almost the same height as Pan, but her hair and her eyes were different, they were the same colour. But somehow different.  
  
Goten croaked, "Panny? You didn't tell your dear uncle that you were coming back!"  
  
The girl muttered, "You wouldn't have cared." Which I think only I heard.  
  
Marron smiled, "So how are your mother and your father?"  
  
  
  
Well, now I know that this girl is not Pan, first of all, Pan wouldn't have called her father a heartless bastard. And second of all, she's barely said a single word to me. I remember when she was away for a month during summer vacation. The day she got back, she chatted to me for 3 hours on the phone. Nope, this girl definitely wasn't Pan, but then who was she? Everyone else seems to think that she is Pan. Or maybe I'm just over reacting, she has been away for a whole year, she could have changed a lot.  
  
I groaned in disgust as Goten started kissing my sister. Does he have a mental problem or something? I mean, this is my sister we're talking about.  
  
I left the room and stopped in my favourite spot in the house, the kitchen. I opened my beloved fridge to try and find some leftover pie or cake. Well, I found a 4-month old Danish. I could tell by the layers of mold it had.  
  
I groaned again, well, at least that took my mind off Goten and Bra.  
  
"What's that?" Someone asked.  
  
I turned around and saw the girl whom everyone assumed to be Pan leaning against the counter, "Apparently, a good science fair project, you want it?"  
  
To my surprise she nodded, so I tossed the Danish thingy and she caught it gracefully, she flipped it over a couple of times, apparently unfazed by the mold.  
  
I joked, "Funny how something can be so nice and sweet and then turn so moldy and ugly."  
  
The girl looked up, a look of surprise in her eyes, but the look went away as quickly as it had came, "Yes, kinda like life. One moment you think you're on the peak of the world and suddenly you fall off and die."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you wanna put it that way, I guess so."  
  
She looked at the Danish a couple more times and tossed it back to me.  
  
I fumbled to catch it, "Ugh, how can you bear to touch this thing?"  
  
She washed her hands under the tap, "It's not like it's going to attack anyone."  
  
I laughed, "Well, you never know, maybe the living organisms in this Danish will form an army and take over all the world."  
  
She did not look amused, "Could happen."  
  
I stared at her washing her hands, they looked so slender and soft, Pan's hands were always rough and strong.  
  
She turned the tap off and walked back into Bra's room. I was about to toss the moldy Danish-thingy away but I thought about all the possibilities of this Danish. A evil grin spread across my face, hey, I may be 30 and engaged, but that doesn't stop me from having a bit of fun.  
  
I walked quietly into Bra's room. Kat, Sandra, and Rachel were looking at magazines. Goten and Bra were still. Ugh. I shuddered again. Marron was asking Pan a bunch of pointless questions such as, "Do you still like nail polish?"  
  
  
  
I tip-toed behind Bra and Goten who were still. Ugh. I held the Danish on top of Bra's forehead. Kat, Sandra, Rachel, Marron and the girl whom everyone assumed to be Pan were now staring at me.  
  
I dropped the Danish and both Goten and Bra opened their eyes, Bra screamed and Goten jumped off the bed as if the Danish was a bomb.  
  
I fell over laughing, of course no one but the girl whom everyone assumed to be Pan and I knew what the 'thing' was.  
  
Bra yelled, "TRUNKS! YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
I probably would've come up with a brilliant remark, but I was laughing too hard.  
  
Bra stood up and yelled, "Would someone get this thing off my bed!"  
  
No one dared to touch it, not even Goten. Bra pleaded, "Please Gotie?"  
  
Ugh, I shuddered, Gotie, that's disgusting.  
  
Goten made no attempt to go anywhere near Bra's bed. Bra yelled again, "Would someone please get this thing off of my bed!"  
  
The girl whom everyone assumed to be Pan stood up and slowly walked up to Bra's bed. She picked up the Danish thingy and threw it in her wastebasket. Bra went up and hugged her like she was the saviour of the world.  
  
The girl whom everyone assumed to be Pan walked slowly out of Bra's room and into a nearby washroom to wash her hands.  
  
I followed her, "Awww. did you have to do that?"  
  
She didn't look up, "You really like taking pleasure at other people's suffering, don't you?"  
  
I shook my head, "Not everyone, just Bra."  
  
She turned the tap off and was about to leave. I had to ask her, I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Are you really Son Pan?"  
  
She turned around slowly and stared at me, I shuddered, her stare was like ice. "What do you think?"  
  
I scratched my head, oh well, since you already asked her, you might as well tell her the whole thing. "Well, you don't really act like Pan, come to think of it, you don't really look like her either."  
  
She continued to stare at me, "So? What's your point?"  
  
I didn't really have a point actually, but never one to back down, I continued to talk, "I just want to know if you're the same Pan that went with Gokou and I on the search for the Black Star Dragonballs."  
  
She didn't speak for a while, after a uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke, "No, I am not that Pan, that Pan is dead, she does not exist anymore, I took her place instead, so if you're asking if we're the same person, then literally we are. But she is not I, I am not she. Does that explain your question?"  
  
I didn't understand, "So you're an evil clone of Pan?"  
  
She shook her head, "I am the only Pan, I was always the only Pan."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, guys! (and girls) Plez review!! I promise I will work on my other fanfics, Kay?  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	2. Trunks the crossdresser

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for so long! I was having a writer's block, (yah, I know, pretty pathetic to be having a writer's block just after the first chapter) So, please enjoy this one and I will try as hard as I can to update again very soon. I've just been pretty caught up in my other stories, I think it's time for me to stop making so many new stories and actually work on all of my old ones.  
  
Well, please enjoy, here's chapter 2 for My Hatred to you.  
  
~*~  
  
I watched Marron yawn and trying to snuggle up to Trunks. . .she was pathetic, I mean, he was getting married, after all. She had absolutely no chance with him. . .  
  
My lips curled into a smile, as my gaze switched to the pair on the couch, I felt happy for Bra and Goten, they were a great couple, I stopped smiling, what do I care? And why do I care?  
  
I stretched my arms out and found Trunks staring at me, I glared at him and he quickly turned his away, was he always this weird? I tried to pay more attention to the movie, but it was quite hard with Kat and Rachel chatting like crazy. I shook my head, and almost laughed out loud. Marron was wooing Trunks, Kat and Sandra were having a debate over some sort of fashion and Bra and Goten were flirting nonstop, what a great way to spend a Friday night.  
  
I looked beside myself, where Rachel was sitting, she was okay, she giggled a lot, but didn't talk too much, that suited me just fine. She had nice hair, too, and didn't dress like a slut. I looked over at Kat, who was wearing a teeny-weeny skirt with a skimpy tube top and fishnet stockings. And Sandra was wearing a hot pink dress with a slit up the side the size of Mexico. I glanced back at Rachel, she was wearing jeans and a plain white t- shirt. She looked like the smart, sensible type. I asked myself why I was paying attention to what other people were wearing, who cares? I was wearing a pair of capris and a dark blue sweatshirt, that suited me just fine also.  
  
I tried to pay attention to the movie but my eyes landed on Marron, she wasn't dressed too sensibly either. With her leather mini skirt and her top with the scoop neckline that was, low, very low. She had a ton of makeup on that made her look like a cross between a gay enchantress and a banshee.  
  
I tried, once again, to pay attention to the movie, I succeeded, for about 5 seconds. This time my gaze switched to Bra, she was wearing light blue pajamas. And Goten was wearing a red sweatshirt. I slapped myself upside the head, who cares what they're wearing?  
  
Rachel must've noticed because she asked me, "I think this movie is boring also."  
  
I managed a weak smile, "You don't like sappy romance movies?"  
  
Rachel shook her head, "No, I'm more the Horror/Angst type."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, surprised, she didn't look it, "Really? I fancy angst myself."  
  
Rachel nodded and smiled, I smiled back, but I don't think my lips were listening to my brain, for I did not feel them move, oh well, it's the thought that counts, I guess.  
  
I heard Kat mention my name and Sandra snicker, I didn't care, I could knock the hell out of them with just my pinky. I had been training. . .a lot in the past year. What annoyed me was that no one else trained anymore, without danger, everyone sort of . . . droops. But there was one person besides my Grandfather Gokou that I admired, Vegeta, he trains twenty-four seven, and he doesn't give a damn about his children. I smirked, I wished he was my father. . .  
  
Thinking of Vegeta, I stood up and started to head downstairs, it was time I paid my old sensei a visit. I could feel Trunks' gaze piercing through my skin, why must he constantly stare at me? Being the most eligible bachelor in the world, you'd think he would know it was rude to stare.  
  
I walked down the steps and pushed open the large metal door, there, standing in front of me, was a very surprised and sweaty Vegeta. I whispered, "Hello, Vegeta, how are you?"  
  
"Kakarotto's grand-brat?" Vegeta asked, shocked, "How can your ki be so high?"  
  
I smirked, "Well, it's nice to see you too, sensei."  
  
Vegeta smirked also, "Well, at least there's one other Saiya-jin who is willing to train, I've just about given up on that brat of mine, I can knock him out in two punches."  
  
"Not surprising." I nodded, the thought of Trunks being knocked out was quite enlightening, actually.  
  
Vegeta growled, "You, me, spar, here, now!"  
  
I nodded and stepped into the gravity room, I glanced at the monitor, funny, the 1700 gravity didn't even faze me. I looked over myself and Vegeta tossed me a spandex gi, sort of like his. I looked around myself for a changing room of some sort, there was none, so Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room and said, "Two minutes!"  
  
I smiled and put on the gi, it was a bit tight, but at least it was black. Vegeta stepped back into the room and grunted, "That was more than two minutes, brat!"  
  
I shrugged and flew straight at him, another smile formed on my face, this was about to get very interesting. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Marron was still leaning against my chest, I tried to push her off, but she pretended she was asleep. So I stood up, knocking her straight to the floor. She glared at me but I didn't care. I stretched and walked downstairs, even as I walk down the large wooden steps I could feel my father's strength increase.  
  
I watched from the crack of the door, dad was in Super Saiya-jin 2 already, and Pan was still regular. I watched them spar with mixed emotions, I felt a drop of drool falling from my mouth, I don't know whether if it was from the envy that I couldn't fight like that anymore, or because Pan was in a spandex suit.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped, and I quickly ran upstairs, the last thing I wanted was for them to know I had been watching them. I heard my father mutter, "Good spar, brat, it's a shame you can't reach super Saiya-jin, you have so much potential."  
  
I gulped, I knew that my father's words were directed at me, since I have taken over Capsule Corp. I haven't been training, at all. He was probably disappointed that I, the weakling could reach super Saiya-jin 2 and Pan, the super-girl couldn't even reach super Saiya-jin.  
  
I joined the group that was still watching the movie. I sat down on the ground, far, far away from Marron. She didn't look too pleased about my change in location, I didn't care.  
  
The movie ended, to my huge relief, that was the last time I'll ever watch one of the movies that Bra rented. I don't think she even watched it, she was too busy flirting with Goten.  
  
Pan came into the living room, dressed in her regular clothes, funny, I couldn't see a hint of muscle on her, how can she be so strong? And she was so skinny, it kind of frightened me, she must've lost a lot of weight.  
  
Bra finally got up from Goten's embrace and she announced that we played truth or dare. I think it was time for me to get lost, I hate her dares. I stood up and was about to walk away when I felt someone grabbing on to my arm, it was Goten.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, if I have to play, you have to play. We share each other's pains." The dark haired demi Saiya-jin smiled.  
  
I moaned, but my supposedly best friend showed no compassion, so I joined the circle the others were sitting in, well, everyone besides Pan, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Pan." My annoying little sister called, "C'mon, the game is starting!"  
  
Pan didn't move, "I'm not playing."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to." Pan folded her arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I slapped my forehead, jeez, my sister can be so annoying sometimes. Pan sighed and joined the circle also, she must've realized that arguing with Bra was impossible.  
  
"Alright, we're going clockwise, and I'll go first." Bra said, "Okay, Gotie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Goten looked frightened, I would too, if Bra dared me.  
  
Bra smiled her annoying smile, "On a scale from one to ten, how much do you like me?"  
  
Goten grinned, "Eleven."  
  
I moaned, how corny can they get?  
  
Bra smiled and Goten turned to Pan, "Alright, Panny, your turn."  
  
Pan snapped, "Don't call me that."  
  
Goten looked surprised, "Okay then. . .truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"How about, um. . .putting on one of Bra's dresses?" Goten asked.  
  
I winced, if there was one thing Pan hated, it was wearing a dress, and Bra's dresses were about as dressiest they got.  
  
Pan glared at Goten as he and Bra went into her room to pick a dress. The phone rang and I ran to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Trunksies, what's up? Are you busy?"  
  
I smiled, good ol' Elle, saving me from bloodshed.  
  
"Nope, would you like to come over?"  
  
"Thanks, sweetie, be over in 15."  
  
I frowned, 15 minutes? That equaled three more dares, one of which involved me.  
  
"Can't you come sooner?"  
  
I could hear her laugh, "Anxious, aren't you? Fine, be over in five."  
  
"Okay, thanks, see you."  
  
"Bye, Trunksies."  
  
I hung up and walked back to the living room, Pan was glaring so hard at Goten I thought he would scream and jump out the window. I realized why she was glaring, Goten was holding out a dress with spaghetti straps and a very tight bodice. The skirt was short and tight also.  
  
Pan hissed, "I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do." She snatched the dress and stomped off to the washroom to change.  
  
I think Goten was scared, because I think I heard a whimper, we all waited for Pan to come back, when she did, she was in the dress, and I think my jaw dropped, I can't remember, all I remember was a very pretty girl in a very tight dress.  
  
Pan was still glaring at Goten, "There, are you happy?"  
  
Goten nodded and Pan was about to stomp back to the washroom when I jumped in front of her and snapped a picture. She growled, "Give that camera to me!"  
  
I shook my head, "Sorry, Pan, but this is my camera."  
  
I heard Marron snicker and Pan tried to grab it out of my grasp, but I was too quick, I ran to my room, took out the film and hid it under my bed, a picture of Pan in a dress was priceless.  
  
When I got back into the living room, everyone was snickering and giving me high-fives, well, everyone besides Pan, who was now dressed in her normal clothes, I marveled at how the girl could change so fast, then I gulped, it was her turn to dare someone, that someone was me.  
  
Bra clapped her hands, "Alright, back to the game, go ahead, Pan."  
  
Pan asked me, "Truth or dare?"  
  
I must've been out of my mind to pick dare, but I didn't trust her with truth, actually, I didn't trust her with dare, either.  
  
"Well, Trunks, get a pair of scissors and slash both your wrists, then I want you to watch yourself bleed," Pan smirked, and then she added, "Oh, and take a picture of yourself dying."  
  
I gulped, and Goten came to my rescue, "Um. . . Panny, I don't think that that's allowed."  
  
Pan scowled and I sighed in relief, she quickly smirked again, "Alright then, I want 'you' to dress up in one of Bra's dresses."  
  
I think my jaw dropped again, because she came back with a strapless, pink evening gown with a huge, puffy skirt.  
  
She smirked and handed it to me, "Enjoy."  
  
I whimpered and looked at Goten for help, but he was too busy laughing. I growled, that bastard, what ever happened to 'we share each other's pains'?  
  
I stomped off to the washroom and put on the dress, I thought about escaping through the window, but my pride got the better of me, Trunks Vegeta-Briefs does not back down from challenges of any sorts. I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room, to my horror, Pan was holding a camera, Bra's camera, to be exact, and she snapped pictures of me.  
  
"Sorry, Trunks, but that shade of pink clashes with your hair."  
  
I gritted my teeth, what could I say? I brought it upon myself. Suddenly the doorbell rung. My sister ran to get it, I moaned, please, not here, not now!  
  
Too late, I had to make a decision, if I ran to the washroom and changed, then Pan would be able to hide the film, this way, this incident will last forever. Or I could stay here and try to get the film from her. Or bribe her with the other roll of film, but then. . .my fiancée would probably think I was gay.  
  
I pounded my head, what should I do? And then, I sighed and pleaded, "Pan? May I have that roll of film?"  
  
She shook her head playfully, her long ebony hair flying into her face. I tried again, "Pan? I'll exchange that roll of film for the other picture I took earlier, alright?"  
  
She shook her head again, "Sorry, Trunks, but I prefer this picture of you in a dress."  
  
Goten, Rachel, Marron, Kat and Sandra all laughed, just then Bra came skipping into the room, "Hey, Trunks? Look who is here?"  
  
The strawberry-blond following her was none other, than Elle, my fiancée. I moaned and gave a little wave, "Hey, Elle."  
  
Her eyes grew wide when she saw me in a dress, she gasped, "Trunksies! I didn't know you cross dressed?"  
  
I was about to open my mouth when Bra interrupted, "He doesn't usually, he just wanted to show off his new dress to us."  
  
I wanted to rip her head off right then and there, but I had to explain to Elle about my situation, "It was a dare, she" I pointed to Pan, "dared me to dress up in one of Bra's dresses."  
  
Pan laughed her cold, harsh laugh, "Yup, and I took a memento too." She held up her camera.  
  
I saw Elle's eyes glitter with anger, I sure hoped she wouldn't do what I think what she was going to do, knowing her for almost a year, she would most definitely yell at Pan.  
  
"How dare you make a fool out of my Trunksies?" Elle yelled in Pan's face, who didn't look the least bit startled.  
  
The others were all quiet, they knew about her temper tantrums, and she could get down right nasty. Elle grabbed for the camera, but Pan had a death grip on it.  
  
"Give me that!" Elle grabbed for it again.  
  
Pan smirked, "My, my, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? You forgot to say please."  
  
Elle hissed something under her breath which I didn't hear, but I'm sure it wasn't too pleasant, because Pan's smirk faded.  
  
"Look, I'm keeping this roll of film." Pan said, "So don't waste your time trying to get it."  
  
Elle hissed, "Look, you little brat, Trunks is my fiancé, and if you don't give me that camera now, I'll send him on you!"  
  
Pan gasped, "Oh no! I'm so scared! Not! What's he going to do?"  
  
Elle hissed, once again, "My Trunksies can beat the crap out of you in two seconds, so don't push it!"  
  
I gulped, I didn't want to die, not yet, I had so much life ahead of me. Pan pointed a finger at me, "Oh really, Trunks? Can you really beat the crap out of me in two seconds?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Elle interrupted, "One second is all it takes."  
  
Pan crossed her arms, "Look, lady, why don't we drop this, I don't want to have to hurt your 'fiancé'."  
  
Elle slapped Pan, and the silence that followed was deadly, Elle screamed, "You cannot hurt him, not in anyway possible, my Trunks is the strongest man on earth!"  
  
Bra and Goten both watched with large eyes, Pan can get pretty angry when she was pissed off. But to my surprise, she just smirked again, "Right, you just keep telling yourself that."  
  
Elle yelled, "I don't have to! I saw him beat the crap out of his dad the other day. Everyone thinks his dad is the strongest person, but Trunks can knock that gay guy cold in-" She didn't finish, because Pan was holding her by her neck, and she raised Elle above her head.  
  
"Alright, which way do you want to die?"  
  
Elle screamed, "Trunksies! Help me!"  
  
I stepped forward to help her, but Pan shot a look at me, "If you come one step closer, I swear I will kill her."  
  
Elle whined again, " TRUNKS!"  
  
I didn't know what to do, she had insulted my dad, and that was a crime, and she also lied about me beating the crap out of my dad, which if he heard, I'd be mincemeat, but I didn't want her to be tortured by Pan so I asked, "Pan? Put her down, please."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
I gulped, "Because she's my fiancé? Please, Panny?"  
  
She growled and put Elle down, Elle collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Pan hissed, "If you ever insult my sensei again, I swear, you will die so horribly you will wish you never lived!"  
  
Elle whimpered and hid behind me, I patted her head, "Do you wanna go out for a while?"  
  
She nodded and I whispered, "We'll go as soon as I change, okay?"  
  
She nodded again and I walked towards my room.  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't know why I didn't kill her, I swear I was going to, after she had insulted the strongest man alive, since my Grandpa has merged with the Dragonballs, he is no longer considered alive.  
  
Bra looked up from her magazine, "You okay, Pan? She pissed you off pretty bad, eh?"  
  
I nodded, after Trunks and Elle left, we stopped playing truth or dare. Goten left and we were in Bra's room looking at magazines.  
  
Kat and Sandra avoided me all evening, I think they were scared, I think Marron was glad I scared the shit out of Elle, but she too, was giving me strange looks. Rachel didn't mind too much, she said she'd be pissed off if that happened to her, also. Bra, of course, now worshipped me as the official Elle killer.  
  
I stretched my legs, and glanced at the clock, it was almost 1 o'clock and Trunks still hasn't come back, I shook my head, who cares about him, he can go and drown himself as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Rachel handed me her magazine, "Look at this article, did you know that 80 percent of boys are afraid of commitment?"  
  
I shook my head and yawned, I was pretty tired but had no intentions of going to sleep. Bra smiled at me, "Wanna come shopping with me tomorrow?"  
  
I nodded my head, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. Bra then asked the other girls, "Do you guys wanna come too?"  
  
Kat shook her head, "Nah, I've got a date."  
  
Marron shook her head also, "Can't, I have to work."  
  
Sandra just gave a blank look to me.  
  
Bra suggested, "Maybe I could ask Vicky to come, it was a shame she couldn't come to this sleepover, you would've liked her, Pan."  
  
I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I yawned again and Bra asked, "Wanna do something fun?"  
  
I moaned sarcastically, "How can anything be more fun than truth or dare?"  
  
Bra giggled, "Well, come on, I'll show you."  
  
I raised my eyebrow again, but didn't complain, so I followed her into Trunks' room.  
  
I crossed my arms, "I hate to say it, but his room is a lot cleaner than yours."  
  
Bra scowled, "Well, he hardly sleeps in it, he has his own apartment."  
  
I shrugged, and Bra fumbled in his dresser, she got out all of his clothes and piled them up on his bed, she thought for a minute and then called Rachel to the room also.  
  
"We need a lot of help." She explained and mumbled something to Rachel that I couldn't hear, then the two of them started laughing like crazy. Rachel then started picking up the clothes in armloads and carrying it all downstairs.  
  
Bra winked at me, "Well, we're going to switch Trunks' clothes with some of my mom's and some of mine."  
  
I looked puzzled and asked, "And why are we performing such a time-wasting pointless activity?"  
  
Bra laughed, "Well, Elle sometimes stay over and I'm sure Trunks would like to live up to his reputation of a cross-dresser."  
  
I almost smiled, Bra may be a flirt and a fashion freak but she sure had the best ideas sometimes. I started helping Bra find some clothes of Bulma's and we shoved them in Trunks' dresser, the compartments soon filled up, his jeans drawer now contained dozens of dresses, his sweater drawer was still a sweater drawer, but now it was full of women's sweaters, his shirt drawer was now a blouse/tank top drawer. His sock drawer was converted to a drawer full of stockings and leggings. We had one drawer left and I stood back while Bra emptied the contents. I laughed out loud, "Trunks wears ducky boxers?"  
  
Bra grinned, "You better believe it, it's quite amusing actually, thinking about the president of the largest and most successful company in the world attending a very important meeting, one that would involve a contract, and if successful, millions of dollars worth of profits, he'll be working his hardest to present a smooth and serious speech, and all the mean while wearing little ducky boxers."  
  
I laughed, it was quite funny if you thought about it that way. I followed Bra into Bulma's bedroom, I was surprised when Bra held up a few scraps of clothes of which she called 'lingerie'.  
  
"Your mother actually wears all that stuff?"  
  
Bra nodded and I shuddered, I will never look at Bulma again the same way.  
  
I asked, "I thought you were going to use some clothes of your own."  
  
She shook her head, "Nah, I decided not to, if he went in a fit of rage he might damage some of my clothes."  
  
I slapped my cheek, "Oh. . . the horrors. . ."  
  
Bra must've noticed my sarcasm because she quickly grabbed a silk scarf and walked back into Trunks' room.  
  
Rachel had finally loaded everything in a spare room in the basement, "Hurry! I think I hear a car pulling up the driveway!"  
  
Bra quickly shoved Bulma's 'personal clothes' in Trunks' top drawer, she then put the scarf in the middle drawer and slammed all the drawers shut, making sure that part of the flowery scarf was visible. Rachel giggled and I marveled at Bra's quick thinking, if Elle saw the scarf, then she'll be sure to open the drawer and discover Trunks' interesting little habit.  
  
We marched back to her room just in time to hear the front door opening, I heard a girl's laugh and smirked, things were going to get interesting. . .  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't feel a bit mad at Elle, she had insulted my father, and boasted about my 'incredible strength', though it was hard to stay mad at her. Oh, some times she can be one hell of a bitch, but as soon as I look into those sparkling green eyes of hers, all my anger just melts away.  
  
I lead her past Bra's room, the door was open and when the girls saw me, they all gave a little wave, except for Pan, who had a weird smile on her face, one that I didn't trust.  
  
I felt Elle's grip on my hand tighten, so I walked faster towards my room, we sat down on my bed and Elle was about to open her mouth to say something, when I, well, we both noticed a scarf, and a flowery one at that, sticking out of my dresser.  
  
She teased, "Trunksies, haven't you been keeping your room clean?"  
  
I nodded weakly, why was there a scarf in my dresser? As Elle walked towards it to pull it out, a very horrible thought crossed my mind, they wouldn't!  
  
Elle tugged at the scarf, but it wouldn't budge, she kicked the drawer, "Stupid thing!"  
  
I was about to tell her to stop when she got the drawer open and pulled the scarf out, "Has your sister been throwing her things in your room again?"  
  
I tried to shut the drawer, for I had now seen the contents, but unfortunately, so has she.  
  
Elle's large green eyes widened, "Trunks? What's all this stuff?"  
  
I tried to speak but no words came out, my supposedly shirt drawer was filled with flowery blouses, some semi-see through. I recognized them as my mother's.  
  
"E-Elle, these are my mother's."  
  
"You wear your mother's clothes?" Her eyes were of shock.  
  
I tried to explain but she opened the other drawers as well, her eyes widened more with each one, and when she reached my underwear drawer, she held out a black tight thingy which I didn't recognize, but I was pretty sure that both my mom and dad did.  
  
"Trunks? Why do you have all this stuff? Do you actually wear them?"  
  
I shook my head, "Of course not! I bet this is some stupid prank of my sister's and her friends."  
  
I stomped out of my room, I was going to get to the bottom of this incident, and whoever involved was going to pay. . .  
  
~*~  
  
How was that? Good? Bad? In between? Please review, it's all of your great comments that keep me going! So once again, please review!  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	3. Ducks and a high fever

I'm sorry, all you Gohan fans, I don't mean for him to seem mean, but Pan's father has to be the bad one in this story, and Pan's father just happens to be Gohan, so once again, sorry! (this is not an angst, I don't have the heart to write angst stories *sniffle*) And no. . . Trunks is not cuckoo, why he acts like so I will explain later.  
  
~*~  
  
I stared blankly at Trunks as he yelled at Bra. Bra didn't look upset of regretting what she did at all, in fact, she had a half smile on her face as Trunks sweared at her. I couldn't stand it, what was his problem? Did he prefer a girl over his family? As I was thinking Trunks' swearing grew louder.  
  
"Look, Bra, I don't know what your problem is, but why are you doing this? Even if you hate me, you don't have to embarrass me in front of Elle! Do you have to go and chase away the one woman that I love?"  
  
Bra frowned, "But, Trunks, I'm doing you a favor, you only like her for her looks, she only likes you for your money, you guys don't care about each others' personalities, what will happen when you both are older? You will stay the same, but her looks will fade, and who knows, maybe she'll find someone else before you even get married or-"  
  
I saw Trunks' face flash with anger, and before I knew what happened, Bra was on the ground, tears bubbling up from her eyes, my eyes widened with shock, he had hit her! I leaned against the wall, and horrible memories of the past year came flooding back to me.  
  
*  
  
"B-but, Gohan? What do you mean?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan's expression did not change, "I'm sorry, Videl, but, it's over, I can't find any other way to explain it, it's just. . .over, our relationship is over, alright?"  
  
"B-but, Gohan, why? And what about Panny?" Videl was very close to tears, but being the strong woman that she was, she refused to cry.  
  
Gohan ignored the first question, "I'm keeping her."  
  
Videl started yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
Gohan still had the same stern expression on his face, "Videl, look, she's a saiya-jin, she'll be more compatible with me, and this way she'll have access to the family and all."  
  
"What do you mean? Why can't she have access to our family if she's with me?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan laughed coldly, "Let's face it, Videl, the only reason why my parents even put up with you is because you are married to me, once we get divorced, Sherry will replace your place in my family."  
  
Videl couldn't believe her ears, "What do you mean? Chichi treats me like a daughter, and Gokou doesn't have the heart to shut anyone out of his life, if he were still here, he would object to your whole divorce, and Sherry? As in that swimsuit model Sherry? She's only 21 years old! Gohan, this isn't like you! What about all our history together, and Pan, what about her? How could you forget all about all the happy times we've been through? And-"  
  
Gohan raised a hand, "Videl, please, what's over is over, if you won't give up custody of Pan, I'll see you in court." He stood up and turned to leave.  
  
Videl pleaded, "But, Gohan, you only like her for her looks, and she only likes you for your money and publicity as a great scientist, can you picture her, cooking for you? Or raising kids? She's the type to break up with you in a few months, please, Gohan, you're almost 40, almost twice her age, please, you have to-"  
  
Gohan spun back, his eyes glittering with fury as he struck her cheek with his palm, Videl fell to the floor, tears flowing freely now, she looked up at him with those big, blue eyes of hers, but Gohan turned away again, and walked out of the room.  
  
I had witnessed this scene, unknown to both my mother and father, and had seen everything that had happened, when my father struck my mother, I felt my heart break, there they were, the two people whom I had admired the most in my life, gone. . . both of them, my father physically, and my mother mentally. . .  
  
*  
  
Bra started yelling louder, "You bastard! You care more about her than your own sister, me! And by the looks of it, you care more about that whore than mom and daddy, too!"  
  
I saw the same look of fury growing in Trunks' eyes as he raised his hand to strike her again, I couldn't stand it, I jumped up and grabbed his arm and twisted it up.  
  
His eyes had a look of surprise to them, but still the same fury, "Pan, what do you want?"  
  
I yelled, "Leave her alone, alright? It was all my idea, putting your mom's clothes in your dresser, Bra was just covering up for me, I just wanted revenge for you taking that picture of me in a dress!"  
  
Bra looked at me with a look of amazement, admiration, and a look that said are-you-stupid? Now-he'll-never-talk-to-you-again!  
  
I didn't care, it felt good to be standing up for one of the few people that I cared about.  
  
He gritted his teeth and I asked, "What, are you going to hit me also? You know that you can't lay a hand on me! I am twice as strong as you if not stronger!"  
  
He stopped and I grinned, I had won, he must've realized that if he laid a hand on me, I would've broken all of his limbs and beaten him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Trunks ruffled his hand through his hair, a few violet strands blew gently from the night breeze, his deep cerulean eyes glittering with frustration and confusion. I couldn't help but notice that he had very nice teeth, he must floss a lot. I slapped my cheek, hard, because I couldn't believe that I was still thinking about him that way after he had hit my best friend.  
  
He turned around and looked at me, again, his eyes were glittering from the moonlight.  
  
Trunks had asked Bra to follow him outside when he came into her room, without either of them noticing, I had followed them. I had hid behind a bush until Trunks hit Bra, and now we were standing in the moonlight, Bra's feelings hurt, Trunks confused, and I was in a daze, had he always been this good looking?  
  
I blushed slowly and he must've noticed because he had cleared his throat, uh-oh, I had to cover up for my carelessness, so I punched him, right in the guts, I then smirked, "That one was for Bra."  
  
And then I slapped him, on the cheek, I've always wanted to slap someone, so I thought, hey, why not now? And I smirked again, "That one was to satisfy my curiosity."  
  
Trunks looked confused, and hurt, because receiving a punch from me was not a walk in the park. I walked back into the house, without turning around. . .  
  
Later, everyone had gone to sleep, well, almost everyone, I didn't know where Elle went, because Trunks didn't come back, I was lying on one of several guest beds in one of many guest rooms. I had asked for a separate room, but everyone else was still in Bra's room.  
  
I got up slowly from the bed, I couldn't sleep, I hoped that Trunks was mad, very mad, I hoped he was so furious that he would never speak to me again. I smiled, who was I kidding, how could I be mad at him? And how could ever I hope that he was mad at me? I walked out of the room and all was silent, I think even Vegeta was asleep, it was, quite late in the night, I glanced at the kitchen clock, almost 3 o'clock.  
  
I opened the door and noticed that it was drizzling outside, I held out my hands and felt the cool rainwater hit my palms, I stepped outside and let it soak my skin, my clothes were still dry, though, the droplets were too small to be considered wet. I remembered about a park, just behind Bra's house that had a pond in it, I use to go there all the time when it rained and watch the rain splash into the pond. I wonder if it was still there.  
  
I started walking very slowly, I loved days like this, when I could think about absolutely nothing and just listen to the rain, I smiled, there I was, lying to myself again, I was thinking about something, I was thinking about Trunks. . .  
  
~*~  
  
I threw a stone into the water, and watched it skip out of sight, I hope it hit a duck or something. I sighed and sat back down on the grass, my dad has lost all respect for me, my mom thinks of me as a nerd, my fiancée thinks I'm gay, my sister hates me, so does Pan. I brushed back a strand of wet hair, it was quite pathetic how everyone thought I was the luckiest and happiest person in the world, I was neither, I was filthy rich, though, but that didn't make me lucky or happy.  
  
The rain starting falling harder, hitting the water with loud splashes, I wondered what would happen if the rainwater hit a duck, would the duck feel it? Or would it be already wet?  
  
What was wrong with me? Oh wait, I know, I have a bad life and can't stop thinking about ducks. I felt pity for myself, but I couldn't help thinking, if I hadn't proposed to Elle, my dad wouldn't have lost respect at me, my mom wouldn't make me work harder to feel independent, and Bra wouldn't be mad with me. Why did I propose to her? She was vain, selfish and incredibly snobby, she was very pretty, I had to admit that. But what had made me ask her?  
  
I closed my eyes and wondered what would happen if I never woke up, would I be happy? I think I felt myself dying because my chest had suddenly felt heavier, well, here I go, goodbye life, I waited, but I didn't die, I opened one eye and a drop of rainwater landed in it, I closed it quickly and thought that I saw someone standing on top of me. Maybe it was a duck, or an army of ducks carrying little paper swords and little plastic shields, I laughed at the thought of that.  
  
"Are you sane?"  
  
I replied to the duck/s, "Quack, quack, qua-quack."  
  
"Guessed not."  
  
I quacked again, "Quack, quack, quacker-quack."  
  
Wait a minute, ducks don't speak, they quacked, this one didn't quack! Maybe it was a special duck, I tried human language this time, "My name is Trunks."  
  
"I would've thought that you were a duck."  
  
I shook my head, my eyes were still closed, even ducks these days have a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"No, you're a duck, I'm a pathetic, worthless, saiya-jin."  
  
"I saw your insurance on the Television, you're worth at least 3 billion, that's not worthless."  
  
"Do ducks watch television?"  
  
"I dunno, you were the one quacking."  
  
I laughed, I liked this duck, "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Guess"  
  
"Are you a female duck or a male duck?"  
  
I felt something hit me, so I moaned, "Owww!! You're a mean duck!"  
  
No reply came, had it been a dream? I didn't dare open my eyes, I was afraid that this duck would leave me. So I held out my hands and my of my fingers brushed against something warm and soft.  
  
"Do ducks have fur?"  
  
"No, you idiot! They have feathers!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to be mean!" I yawned, I was so sleepy, and I closed my eyes and thought about what the duck looked like, would it still be here in the morning? I hoped so, it was a cool duck! Or a cool Quaker! I laughed at my own joke and fell asleep.  
  
Although is I fell asleep thinking about ducks, it was Pan that I dreamt about . . .  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself back in the guest room, what happened? Had it all been a dream? I was walking to the park, and I spotted a delirious Trunks who kept on calling me a duck, I guess it was a dream.  
  
I shook my head, my long ebony hair swung across my face and I touched my cheek gently, what time was it? I glanced out the window and saw the sun shining, it was probably morning, I stood up and stretched. I heard giggling from the hallway opened the door. Marron and Kat were outside of Bra's room, giggling like crazy, I rolled my eyes and walked past them, straight into the basement. They both glanced at me and I heard Marron mutter, "Good morning to you too."  
  
I shrugged, so what if I didn't give them my greetings? I always started my morning with a spar, and now that I had a compatible sparring buddy, my urge to fight was even stronger, I knew he was stronger than me, for he could turn super Saiya-jin, but I was very strong for a non-super Saiya- jin.  
  
Just as I thought, Vegeta was already in the gravity room, I admired his determination, he wanted to be the best, and nothing but the best, his life must be easy and difficult at the same time. Easy because his wife had the most money in the world and he could do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. His life was difficult also for he could not settle for anything less than perfect, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't surpass my grandfather. His inner pain must be even worse than mine.  
  
He spotted me and grunted, "You could've knocked, you know."  
  
I shrugged, "Could've, would've, should've, I don't give a crap."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, I thought I saw a hint of admiration behind those deep, dark eyes, but it quickly passed. A smirk crept up on his lips,. "So, you want a spar?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "If you already know, you shouldn't ask."  
  
He smirked again, "Touchy today, aren't we? Do you need to change?"  
  
I shook my head, I was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark red baggy pants, no need to change, I don't like spandex, anyway.  
  
"Suit yourself," Vegeta shrugged and got into fighting position.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened one eye, "Where am I?"  
  
I slowly stood up and found that I wasn't at home, I was beside a pond, I tried to recall what happened last night, but I couldn't, so I started to fly back to my house. I opened the door and saw my sister, Marron, Kat, Sandra and Rachel sitting at the breakfast table pouring milk into bowls of chocolate cereal.  
  
I rubbed my forehead and walked into my room, I picked up the phone and pushed some buttons, I needed to talk to someone, my head felt like it was about to explode.  
  
The phone ringed for 4 times before someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, sweetie, can you come over?"  
  
"Hmm. . . I don't know, Trunks, why'd you ditch me last night?"  
  
"Did I? I don't know, I don't remember anything that happened last night."  
  
"Really? What about that incident with your dresser?"  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"You really don't remember?"  
  
"I remember something about a duck, but nothing about a dresser."  
  
"A duck, wow, you sound messed up, I'll be over in a sec, if that she-bitch doesn't attack me again."  
  
"Who do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind, see ya, honey."  
  
"Okay, please, please, bring a little paper sword and a plastic shield! I think the duck wars will begin soon!"  
  
". . ."  
  
I hung up, what had possessed me to say that? Why the hell did I say something about the duck wars? What are the duck wars anyways? Man, I was seriously messed up. I shook my head and flopped down on my bed, my mouth ached for food, candy, especially chocolate.  
  
I was too lazy to move, but if I had remembered correctly, I might have a couple pieces of chocolate under my bed from a couple years back. I stuck my hand under my bed and felt around for anything slightly chocolate shaped, I felt my hand brush against something and I yanked it out, it was a roll of film! I moaned, I couldn't eat that! Well, if I was really hungry and desperate I might be able to, but I don't find rolls of film that delicious.  
  
I felt really bored, what will I do in the meantime that Elle comes over? I could get up and eat, or be lazy and stay in my bed.  
  
I groan and opened my desk drawer, if I was correct, then I should find some- AHA!!  
  
~*~  
  
My neck ached with pain after Vegeta had backhanded it, I refused to take a senzu bean, even though I was in pretty bad shape. I was determined to be stronger, pain will make me stronger. Vegeta had nodded in satisfaction when I told him I didn't want a senzu bean, he said that that was how a true warrior fights, I think he was proud of me, but he is way too stubborn to admit something like that.  
  
I rubbed my neck, damn, it hurt, I think I must've torn a muscle or something, I want to run back to Vegeta and ask for a senzu bean, but my pride prevented me from turning around, instead, I slowly walked up the stairs, as soon as I got out of the basement, I quickly rubbed my neck. There, that feels a bit better. I was still rubbing my neck when I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, there you are, Pan!" Bra called, happily.  
  
I heard Kat whisper to Sandra, and unfortunately for them, my Saiya-jin hearing picked up on it.  
  
"Isn't it disgusting how she runs to Bra's dad first thing in the morning? Look! She's covering up her neck, I bet that's a hickey or something."  
  
I felt my ki flare, and by flaring, I mean, how my Grandpa Gokou would power up when he was fighting Cell, or Buu, or some other evil enemy. I think everyone else noticed also, because a whirlwind has started around me, kitchen appliances flew all over the place, and a knife sailed past Marron's cheek. I tried to calm down, but the more I did, the stronger my ki grew, an golden aura started to form around me, but I saw nothing but red, anger, hatred, complete loath.  
  
I then realized something, my hair was half-floating in mid-air. Perhaps, I was turning Super-Saiya-jin! Bra screamed, "PAN, STOP!! YOU'RE DESTOYING THE HOUSE!!"  
  
I didn't stop, how could I? This was my dream, to be super Saiya-jin, like the others, I wanted to prove I was capable of something. Trunks came running into the kitchen, as soon as he saw me, he laughed, "Look! A duck!!!"  
  
I frowned and concentrated, the microwave flew past Rachel's leg. Marron yelled at me, "Pan! What are you doing?"  
  
Trunks started laughing again, "The duck has long hair!!"  
  
I didn't listen to them, who cares if their house blew up? They have enough money to build a new one, more than enough to fill the whole continent up with Capsule Corps.  
  
A familiar deep, husky voice, rang through my ear, "Brat! Stop!"  
  
I turned around, and saw Vegeta, friends and family were one thing, but I couldn't disobey my sensei, so I powered down, enough to hear Sandra whisper back to Kat, "See? She stops when he tells her to, she's so totally got a thing for him."  
  
I don't know what I would've done at that moment, if Trunks hadn't tugged on my sleeve, asking with puppy eyes, "Do you have a paper sword? And a shield? You can be on my team in the Duck Wars."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Gee, I'm honoured."  
  
He jumped on joy, screaming like a little schoolgirl, then he hugged me, and one of my hands brushed against his forehead. He was burning up!! My eyes widened with concern, as he started yelling again, "We're gonna win! You hear! Gonna win! Quack!"  
  
Vegeta looked at his son in disgust, then he slowly went back down stairs muttering, "It's only because the brat's mother is gone, once she comes back, he'll be back to normal, and I'll get my breakfast."  
  
I quickly brushed the bit of concern away, I walked up to Marron and said quietly, "Trunks' got a fever, you should do something about it."  
  
Marron ran towards Trunks and placed a hand on his forehead, "Oh no! Poor Trunksies!"  
  
I watched in amusement as she dragged him down the hallway muttering, "Don't you worry, you'll be better in no time!"  
  
I heard a whimper as I turned around, Bra's kitchen was a mess. I didn't say anything, why should I? It wasn't my fault. Bra stepped up to me and whispered, "You better help me clean up!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, she wasn't mad? I was sure she'd scream at me, maybe she changed, just like I have, I picked up the microwave, now hardly recognizable, and shoved it back on to its place on the counter. I heard Trunks yell, "Duck! Where are you! I need you, duck!"  
  
The doorknob turned, and I watched as Miss. I'm-Trunks'-fiancée, step in, wearing a pair of tight leather pants, and a fur coat. As she saw me, she narrowed her eyes and I smirked at her, "How many animals died for that coat?"  
  
Elle stuck her hand in the air, "I don't know and frankly, I don't care."  
  
I shrugged and picked up a knife from the ground, she stared in awe, "Whoa! What happened to this place?" No one spoke, I don't know if it was the fact that I had a large 16-inch knife in my hand, or the fact that Marron had just screamed from down the hallway.  
  
"TRUNKSIES!! OHMIGOSH!!! YOU REALLY ARE SICK!!!"  
  
Now, a smile curled on my lips as I watched Elle stomp down the hallway, this was going to be good. The phone suddenly rang and Bra shouted, "I'll get it!"  
  
I didn't see the point of her yelling, Trunks wasn't in any condition to talk through the phone, and Vegeta wouldn't care. I heard Bra's voice quite clearly as she spoke through the phone. Of course, I couldn't hear what the person on the other side was saying, but I was able to make up the other side of the conversation.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, mother, I missed you too."  
  
"Oh, really, that's great?!"  
  
"I mean. . . it's too bad you'll have to be delayed."  
  
"Yes, yes, we're fine."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, okay."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"Alright, I love you too."  
  
"Goodbye, mom."  
  
Bra smiled, "My mom is so naggy, always worrying about everything."  
  
I managed a weak smile, I wished my mom was a bit worried, at anything! After my dad left, I was sort of shut out of her life, she went partying and drinking every night, and god! Who knows what else she does! I saw a needle in her purse once and she claimed it was her friend's. Like I believed that! Although my mom was almost 40, she looked like she was in her late 20-s'. I wished that things could've been-  
  
"Hello? Pan? You have to help me clean up faster, then we can go shopping!!" Bra waved a pink-finger nailed hand in my face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I picked up a bunch of napkins. And passed them to Rachel, who was sweeping the dirt off the floor with a broom.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Rach," Bra smiled sweetly.  
  
"No problem, Bra, I wanna go shopping also." Rachel gave a thumbs-up sign.  
  
I glared at Sandra and Kat, who were both still chatting at the breakfast table. I opened my mouth to say, "Why don't you actually-"  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Marron screamed.  
  
I sighed, why is it that every time I am about to say something important, I get interrupted? Bra shook her head and ran down the hallway, Rachel followed and Sandra and Kat must've decided to move their lazy butts also, because they walked towards Trunks' hallway also.  
  
I stood in the empty kitchen, and kicked the cabinet, "Why doesn't anyone care about my problems?!"  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around me, confused, why were there so many people surrounding me? Who were they? Why couldn't they leave me alone?  
  
One person with yellowish hair came advancing towards me, she was a duck- impersonator!! I threw a pillow at her, "Go away!"  
  
"But, Trunksies, it's me, Elle, why would-" She started before someone cut her off.  
  
"Trunks! You're a disgrace, what would daddy say?" A blue-haired girl spoke up  
  
"Trunks! It's me, Marron! Don't worry, you'll be fine soon!" Another duck impersonator said.  
  
"Trunksies, wanna go clubbing? Maybe that'll cheer you up!" The first duck impersonator said.  
  
The blue-haired girl wacked her on the head, "No! That'll get him all confused."  
  
"How dare you touch my perfect hair?"  
  
"Hah! Perfect?"  
  
The second duck impersonator tried to calm the others down, "Trunks is trying to rest!"  
  
I covered my ears and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Everything went quiet, and suddenly another girl stepped into the room, I smiled, it was the real duck! She's come to save me! I quickly scrambled over to her and tugged on her arm, "Make them go away, please!!"  
  
The girl-duck looked at me, a confused look in her eyes, she said something quietly that I didn't hear.  
  
The first duck impersonator started yelling at the black-haired duck, "Get your grubby little paws off my Fiancé!"  
  
I whimpered, "Please, please make her go away, she's scaring me."  
  
The blue-haired girl screamed, "You're so stupid, Trunks!! If you're sick! You should stay in bed! Even ducks have larger brains than you do!"  
  
I sniffed, she had hurt my feelings, I looked up at the ebony-haired duck and asked, "Please, make them go away, please."  
  
She looked down at me, probably because I was on the ground, and started to say something when the duck impersonator started yelling again.  
  
"I heard about you and that Vegeta!! Are you going to steal him away from his wife and then Trunks away from me also!!?"  
  
I saw the girl-duck's fist clench and her lips tighten, her eyes stayed the same, though, not showing any emotions. I understood what had happened, the duck-impersonator was trying to steal my duck away from me!  
  
The she-duck turned around and ran out of the room. The first duck- impersonator came up to me and put an arm around me and whispered, "Guess that showed her, eh, Trunksies? That Pan never really had a chance."  
  
Pan! Something went through my head! Now I remembered everything that had happened!  
  
I looked at her with disgust as I threw her arm off of me, I ran out of the room yelling, "Panny! Wait!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if Trunks seemed OOC there, but you must all remember that he was delirious for a moment, so. . . anywayz, please review! Thanx!  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	4. Sit, Boy! Trunks or Rover?

I know, I know, I should really be updating my other stories, but I really wanna work on this one, so all you patient readers, thank you for understanding, and all you inpatient readers, well, *shrugs* I guess you just have to wait. *evil smirk*  
  
What's going on between Pan and Vegeta? Guess you have to read to find out *evil smirk*  
  
*sigh* for the people for keep whining about this, I give you one hint, I am a T/P writer, never a V/P writer *shudder*, alright?  
  
Okie, a few dedications here and there so. . . yeah.  
  
Parron ~ You rock, Parron! (except for that fact that you're either pairing Juunanagou up with Paris or Marron *ew. . . incest. . .* in your story)  
  
DBZChicky501 ~ Yay! You rock also! Thank you for all your reviews and such, *nod, nod* You like ducks!! So does Trunks!! *smirk*  
  
Juunanagous-girl13 ~ I must admit, you have excellent taste in DBZ guys *winks* Juunanagou rocks! GT Trunks is rocking, too!  
  
Um. . . this chapter is going to be Pan's P.O.V the whole time, kay?  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't know why I was running, I should be back in Capsule Corp. beating the crap out of Elle, but instead, I'm running. Where to, I don't know, but what I do know was that Trunks was following me. I yelled without turning around, "Go away, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks brushed aside a strand of violet hair falling into his face and continued running, "Pan! Wait up!"  
  
Obviously, I didn't listen, instead, I took into the air and flew, hoping to lose Trunks, but Trunks took into the air also and was slowly catching up to I. I then flew faster and to my delight, Trunks started to lag behind.  
  
I muttered under my breath, "Well, I'm glad to see all this training actually paying off for something." And I flew even faster, soon I was out of Trunks' sight.  
  
Trunks pounded his fist, "Why is she avoiding me? I just want to help!"  
  
~*~  
  
Elle, Marron and Kat all left shortly after Trunks ran off chasing Pan  
  
Bra moaned, "I wanna go to the mall!"  
  
Sandra suggested, "We can go now, it's not they're going to come back any time soon."  
  
Rachel nodded, "I agree with her, I've read so many novels that I know when a guy runs off to chase a girl, they either don't come back for at least half a day, or else they elope."  
  
Bra shuddered, "Obviously they're not going to elope, so I guess we could go to the mall now, but it's just I really wanted Pan to meet Vicky."  
  
"Why don't all of us come later tonight to your house? They'll probably be back then." Sandra said impatiently, personally, she didn't care if this Pan girl came to the mall or not.  
  
Bra finally agreed, "All right then, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Trees, trees and more trees, jeez, how big was this forest anyways?  
  
I've been walking for what seemed like hours, I hid my ki so Trunks wouldn't find me, I just want some place quiet that I can go to, away from civilization, away from chaos, away from Trunks.  
  
Finally, I have found it, it wasn't much, but it was good enough, there was a large rock on the edge of a cliff, I jumped on it and sat down cross- legged, I looked down and saw, about 450 meters under myself, was a huge forest. The wind rushed through my hair and it whipped about my face, I closed my eyes and thought about nothing, but my mind kept on switching back and forth, first, my dad, then my mom, Vegeta and then Trunks.  
  
I didn't want to think about my dad, it caused too much anger. I didn't want to think about my mom, it caused too much pain. I don't why I was thinking about Vegeta, maybe admiration. But I decided to not think about him either. The one person left was Trunks, but the only reason I came out here was to get away from him, so it wouldn't make much sense to think about him. So I thought about Goten, my uncle. I thought about him pigging out at buffets, his corny jokes, and that laugh of his, it was contagious, he could make even a rhino laugh. That is, if rhinos could laugh.  
  
My mind trailed off and I soon fell asleep, I really didn't get much sleep last night. When I woke up, the sun was setting and it looked like it was about to rain again, I stretched, stood up and turned around, to see, the person that I wanted to see both the least and the most at the moment.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Trunks smiled.  
  
I snorted, "What do you want?"  
  
Trunks held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, easy, I just wanted to talk."  
  
"Talk then." I said coldly.  
  
"Well, I don't think this is the best of places." Trunks scratched his head.  
  
I didn't move, and he sighed, "I just wanted to apologize for Elle, she doesn't know you, maybe that's why she's acting harsh."  
  
"So you came to apologize for your girlfriend?"  
  
"Fiancée." Trunks corrected.  
  
I threw my hands up in the air, "Fiancée, wife-to-be, girlfriend, affianced person, prospective spouse, bitch, who cares?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "I was just- never mind, are you going to go back now?"  
  
I shook my head, "But you can leave now."  
  
Trunks laughed, "I believe I have as much right to this place as you."  
  
I put my hands on my hips, "Fine!"  
  
He smirked at me, "Fine!"  
  
I went back and sat down on my rock and Trunks sat down in a patch of grass. I was very annoyed at him, but I was also determined to win this battle, which means I will not budge until he leaves, I can be very, very, stubborn sometimes.  
  
Unfortunately, so can he.  
  
Dark storm clouds covered the sun and it started raining, I was drenched all at once, and so was Trunks, neither of us moved, we were waiting for the other one to give in. The rain grew heavier and distant booms of thunder were heard. I was kind of worried because Trunks was still sick, I didn't want him to die. Maybe I should make a compromise. I opened my mouth to speak when he brushed aside a strand of wet hair from his face and smirked at me, "What's wrong, Pan? Can't take the rain?"  
  
I closed my half opened mouth and smirked back at him, "Of course I can, but you'd better watch it, or else a duck might come and kidnap you."  
  
He laughed when I mentioned ducks, the thunder grew louder and the rain was so thick that I could hardly see him anymore, but I knew that he was still smirking at me, determined to win.  
  
I don't know how long it had been when I heard sort of a 'clunk' where Trunks was. I stood up and walked over to him, he was lying on the ground, soaking wet and unconscious.  
  
I slowly picked him up and swung him across my back, "You don't see Cinderella carrying Prince Charming, do you?"  
  
I took flight and muttered, "Fool."  
  
When I arrived back at Capsule Corp. Bra and the others weren't there, they must be stranded in the shopping mall, Bra must be enjoying that.  
  
I put Trunks on his bed and I heard a voice, "He's shameless, being carried back by a girl."  
  
I turned around and saw Vegeta, "I think you mean woman."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Well, the brat's mother isn't here, so don't expect me to take care of him."  
  
I asked, "What do you mean? It's just a small fever, Bra can take care of that."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "This is no fever, he's Kythroing."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "I am in no mood to explain the whole process right now, only that it is a disease that happens to male Saiya-jins."  
  
"What kind of disease?" I wanted to know.  
  
"He'll be going through seven different stages, Anger, Sarcasm, Confusion, Clumsiness, , Sadism, he'll also be psychical and I can't remember the other one right now." Vegeta explained impatiently.  
  
"What caused the disease?"  
  
"Probably stress, it happened to me once, but I had the best of doctors take care of me."  
  
I didn't understand, "How is the disease harmful? What's the cure?"  
  
"The effects vary with each person, and there is no cure, he'll be fine once he goes through all seven stages." Vegeta chugged a gulp of beer.  
  
"How long does that take?" I asked.  
  
"It depends, he must go through all seven stages, though, if he misses even one, or if a stage is incomplete, he will then be Kythrown." Vegeta was still chugging his beer.  
  
"What does that mean?" I knew that Vegeta was probably getting annoyed at all my questions.  
  
"Basically, he'll go crazy after a while." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"But, how does he get out of each stage?" I shuffled my feet.  
  
"Like I said, it varies per person, he'll need 24 hour companionship, though." Vegeta tossed the empty beer can in the garbage.  
  
I slid down into a chair, Trunks was sick, or Kythroing as Vegeta called it, and it was probably all my fault. . .  
  
The door opened and I recognized some of the voices, Bra, Rachel, Sandra and Goten.  
  
I glanced at Trunks and his breathing was laboured, I felt guilt flooding through me. Bra saw me and geastured for the others to come in. Before anyone spoke, I blurted out everything that Vegeta has just told me, Goten scratched his head and Bra looked frightened.  
  
Vegeta, who has just come into Trunks' room with a new can of beer, laughed harshly, "Looks like you have your hands full for a while."  
  
Bra shook my arm, "Pan? Where are you staying?"  
  
"At my Grandpa Hercule's house, why?"  
  
"From what you have told me, I think that I would need help taking care of Trunks." Bra pleaded.  
  
I gulped, it was all my fault that Trunks was sick, just like it was all my fault that my parents split up, "All right, then."  
  
Goten was stunned, "Wow, I hope this doesn't happen to me."  
  
Vegeta laughed, "It only happens at the verge of break-down, you're too thick-headed to be that stressed."  
  
Goten let out a breath of relief and didn't realize that Vegeta had just given him an insult.  
  
Bra suddenly asked, "What about school? How will we take care of him then?"  
  
A girl, whom I have not seen before, spoke up, "Maybe I can watch him then."  
  
I stared at her blankly and Bra slapped her forehead, "Oh, I forgot, Pan, this is Vicky, Vicky, this is Pan."  
  
She smiled at me, I didn't smile back, because when I took a closer look at her, I was shocked, she reminded me of someone. She had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. She resembled that of a Saiya-jin but I felt no sense of ki from her.  
  
I couldn't remember who she reminded me of, so I switched my attention back to Trunks, he was mumbling something that sounded strangely like the Trojan Duck wars.  
  
Here we go again with the ducks.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten, Bra, Vicky and I have split jobs, Vicky would watch him while we were in school, since she graduated early and was taking a year's break before college.  
  
Goten would drop by in the morning, since his work doesn't start until 10:00. Bra would watch him in the evenings and well, as for me, I get the night shift. Oh great, now I have to listen to him mumble about ducks all night long.  
  
I would be staying at Bra's house until Trunks got better, or when Bulma came home, whichever was sooner. Since the next day was Sunday, I wouldn't have anything to do anyways.  
  
Vegeta, was actually quite pleased that I was staying at his house, since Bra couldn't cook and Vegeta only knew how to use the microwave, he said he was looking forward to a decent meal. Guess that means I get kitchen duties also.  
  
Rachel agreed to come and help when she could, and Sandra? I don't know, I hope I never see her again.  
  
Trunks woke up that night, and Goten, Bra, Vicky and I finally found out why Kythroing was tiring.  
  
I made dinner for everyone, Vegeta was content as he went downstairs to train, Bra brought the food to Trunks since he wouldn't budge from his bed.  
  
She tried to convince Trunks to eat something but when he brushed her aside, she dropped the hot soup on her feet. Trunks howled with laughter.  
  
I had made Goten write down all the stages that Vegeta had told us about, we skimmed over the list and decided that this stage was probably sadism. Goten moaned and I glanced sympathetically at Bra who was clutching her burned foot in pain and screaming at Trunks who was still laughing like a crazed hyena.  
  
I sighed, it was going to be a long night.  
  
Bra was softly cursing at Trunks as he flung bits of popcorn in her hair, I didn't know if he was being delirious or just plain annoying, probably both. This was quite annoying, actually, because now I have to take care of some sick person who talks about ducks non-stop. Even if it was partially my fault, he was annoying me.  
  
"TRUNKS! STOP THAT!" Bra jumped on him and began hitting his head.  
  
Trunks smirked, "Are you hitting on me, too? Jeez, I knew I was irresistible and all, but this is just insane."  
  
I scratched my head, what was with this guy? One minute, he was a annoying quacker, And the next, he's an arrogant, egotistic bastard. I concluded that I was very lucky not to be male, I wouldn't want to suffer from the same disease. I glanced down at my list, uh-oh, if he was this annoying now! What would happen when he gets into his confusion stage? Or his anger stage? I shuddered at the thought.  
  
Goten poked me, "Hey, Pan, I want some ice cream."  
  
I didn't look at him, "Go get it yourself."  
  
Goten held up a magazine, "But, I'm reading!"  
  
I stared at his magazine at raised an eyebrow, "Martha Stewart Living?"  
  
Goten blushed and pulled out another magazine from inside the Martha Stewart one, I almost laughed, "Cosmopolitan?"  
  
Goten blushed, "Oh, is that what it was? I didn't notice."  
  
I walked over to him and pulled out another magazine that he was hiding inside of the Cosmopolitan, "Nice try, Goten, anyways, no one would believe that you would ever read Martha Stewart Living!"  
  
Goten's face was completely red as Bra skipped over to see what the commotion was all about. I smirked a bit and held out the magazine for Bra to see, Bra's eye widened and gave Goten a slap upside the head. Goten whimpered a bit and Trunks started laughing again. Rachel left for her piano lessons and Sandra just sort of. . . disappeared. . . truth was, I didn't know what happened to her.  
  
"Hey, I was really trying to read Martha Stewart Living, I don't know how this magazine got in here." Goten said red-faced while holding up the Playboy magazine.  
  
Bra was on the verge of tears, "I thought you were different, but you're just another inconsiderate porn-freak!"  
  
Trunks howled with laughter, and then he fell out of his bed, I sighed, "Could someone help him up? I'm going to get Goten's ice cream." Goten smiled until Bra wacked him upside the head again.  
  
As I walked to the kitchen, I made a mental note to never, ever let Goten go into Master Roshi's house, I shuddered at the thought.  
  
I opened the fridge, and to my dismay, there wasn't any ice cream, oh great, now Goten's going to whine. It's so annoying having a uncle who acts like my grandpa, in other words, they both act like 2-year olds, my family is seriously messed up, I mean.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise outside and I looked out the window, there was Sandra, and Marron, and Elle! All talking under a tree, my curiosity got the better of me as I went outside to see what was up. Due to my swiftness and hair, I was able to hide in a bush close to them with out being noticed. They were all talking quietly, but I have Saiya-jin hearing, so that wasn't a problem. I mean, I could still hear Bra yelling at Goten inside.  
  
"I don't know about this, how can I trust you?" Marron asked.  
  
"It's not a game about trust, you saw how that bitch ran off with Trunks today, what advantage does it bring you if Trunks breaks up with me and starts dating her!" Elle snapped.  
  
I couldn't believe it, they were talking about me! Little, ol' innocent me! Whatever have I done? And why was Sandra in this anyway?  
  
Marron bit her bottom lip, "I dunno, Pan is a friend of mine."  
  
Elle laughed, "Who do you want more, Marron? Pan or Trunks?"  
  
Marron lowered her head, "Trunks. . ."  
  
I watched them with amusement, they were hilarious, Trunks was sick in bed with some weird Saiya-jin disease, and they're out here talking about how to get rid of me, well, things just got a lot more interesting. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"UGH!! I can't take this any longer!!" Bra stomped out of Trunks' room, her hair, now a disaster.  
  
Trunks laughed evilly, "Serves you right for messing around in my closet. . ."  
  
"But, I was the one snooping in your closet." Goten scratched his head.  
  
Trunks had a mischievous look on his face, the sort that he used to have all the time when he was younger, "Oh, were you?"  
  
Goten nodded, unaware of the tight situation that he had gotten himself into. Trunks hissed, "Were you the one that found my er. . . Martha Stewart Magazine?"  
  
Goten nodded again and Trunks leaned over his bed to where Goten was sitting, "You know, now I can never read er. . . Martha Stewart in peace, and it's all your fault."  
  
Goten looked nervous, "What do you want, Trunks? I'm sorry I looked at your er. . . Martha Stewart magazine."  
  
Trunks smirked, "You better be, because I -AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Goten jumped back, "Whoa! Man! Chill out!" Trunks tried his best to look dignified, but it was quite hard when he had just fallen out of his bed, for the second time in ten minutes.  
  
I had just casually strolled in the room, "Goten, I think that Bra is looking for you- Trunks? Why are you on the ground like that?"  
  
Trunks moaned, "I hope you go to hell, Goten."  
  
Goten looked nervous as he stepped out of Trunks' room, he gave me a pat on the back, "Er. . . he's having some problems at the moment, if he falls out of his bed again, tie him to the door."  
  
"And the point in doing that would be?" I asked.  
  
Goten smirked, "I dunno, but it would be real funny." He went on the quest of looking for Bra, unaware of the fact that she was on a death rampage and was about to torture the first person she saw.  
  
I sighed and helped Trunks get back into bed, he was a pain, and not to mention heavy. Vegeta had somehow appeared at the door again, "Don't worry, they get worse after a while."  
  
I moaned, I didn't need to know that, and why was Vegeta always just popping up from nowhere? Trunks snored softly from his sleep, and I stared at him blankly, how can someone fall asleep that fast? I looked back at the doorway and Vegeta was gone, I shrugged and decided not to wonder about it for so long.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks started shouting in his sleep, "Bulbasaur is evolving! He's evolving! Into Ivysaur!"  
  
I jumped back in surprise as Trunks started singing, the hokey-pokey. Only one thought crossed my mind.  
  
Blackmail.  
  
I jumped up and grabbed his camcorder, which just happened to have a blank tape in it, I pressed the record button and tried not to snicker as Trunks begun to twist about in his sleep.  
  
"You put your left foot in, you take your left foot out." Trunks sang.  
  
I had to cover my mouth with one hand to stop from bursting into laughter.  
  
"You put your left foot in, and you shake it all about."  
  
I snickered, this was priceless, it was mean of me to blackmail him when he was sick, but this way I could turn the whole situation in my favour.  
  
"Do the hokey-pokey as you turn around, that's what it's all AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"  
  
I couldn't stop laughing, "Trunks! You fell off the bed again?"  
  
Trunks, now half-awake, groaned, "Ow, hey, what are you holding in your hand?"  
  
I smirked, "Wanna see?" I connected the camcorder to Trunks' 36-inch flat screen T.V. and snickered as he watched in horror at himself sing, and dancing the hokey-pokey.  
  
"Er . . . Pan? What do you plan to do with that tape?!" Trunks asked, still on the ground.  
  
I smiled, "I will not show anyone, if, and only if, you have to my servant!"  
  
Trunks gasped in horror, "HELL NO!"  
  
I laughed, "Fine then, I'll sell this out to a celeb magazine."  
  
Trunks gasped again, "Don't, Pan!"  
  
I held the tape between two fingers, "Only if you say yes."  
  
Trunks moaned, "Alright, fine."  
  
I clapped my hands and stuck the small yet precious tape in my pocket, I tested my new powers, "Rover, Sit!"  
  
Trunks sat, like an obedient puppy, but he growled, "Don't call me Rover! And can I have that tape?"  
  
I shook my head, "Not now, but maybe later."  
  
Trunks snarled at me, "That's not fair!"  
  
I ignored him, "Rover, play dead!"  
  
Trunks clutched his throat and made a gagging noise, then he fell to the ground. I clapped my hands, this was quite amusing actually.  
  
~*~  
  
I yawned and poured myself a cup of coffee, Bra and Goten came downstairs and helped themselves to the coffee.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Goten? Why are you still here?"  
  
Goten blushed, "Er . . . well, I'm watching him in the mornings, 'member?"  
  
I nodded and eyed Bra, who was also blushing like crazy, "Well, I guess that you two are-"  
  
A scream interrupted me, and I sighed, "Trunks fell off his bed again, why does he keep doing that?"  
  
Goten shrugged and Bra drank all her coffee in one gulp. Then as she was about to steal some of Goten's, an energy bar hit her on the back of her head.  
  
"Ow! Who threw that?" Bra demanded.  
  
Goten and I both shook our heads, and we heard Trunks, guffawing with laughter on the kitchen floor.  
  
Bra yelled, "You jerk! How dare you throw that at me?"  
  
Trunks picked up another energy bar and prepared to launch it when I called, "Rover! Roll over!"  
  
Trunks smiled and rolled over on the ground. I nodded in satisfaction and patted him on the head, "Good boy, Rover."  
  
Bra and Goten both stared at me in amazement, "Whoa!"  
  
I drank the rest of my coffee and Bra was still gaping at Trunks, "How'd you get him to do that?"  
  
I laughed, "That's for me to know and for you not to find out, Rover! Speak!"  
  
Trunks stood up and howled, "Awwooooooooo!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten dropped the piece of bread he was about to consume, "Whoa, neat!"  
  
Vegeta stepped into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee. I didn't notice and was holding a piece of meat above my head, "Rover, beg!"  
  
Trunks glanced at Vegeta and hesitated, I smiled and asked Vegeta, "Hey, sensei? Wanna see Trunks dance?"  
  
Trunks screamed, "NO!!! PAN, YOU WOULDN'T!!!"  
  
"Well, I said, beg!"  
  
Trunks got on his knees and whimpered, I laughed and tossed the piece of meat to him, Vegeta slapped his head and muttered to himself, "Don't worry, he's sick, when he's sick you can pretend he is not your son."  
  
Bra and Goten both laughed and Trunks blushed, I thought to myself, maybe this week won't be so bad after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Whew! Glad I got that chapter over with, anywayz, what's the deal with Marron and Elle? And why is Sandra involved? And what is the intention of Vicky?  
  
Honestly, I don't know either, but don't worry, I'll think of something. Please review and tell me what you think about, Trunks the dog.  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	5. Plan DE and an angry Trunks

I think I'll put in a bit of Bra's P.O.V soon, but probably not in this chapter, I will also try to put Trunks' P.O.V. but it's kinda hard when he's having a psychiatric problem. And I think I'll change the genre to Romance/Humor instead of Romance/Drama, this doesn't have a single bit of drama in it . . .  
  
And yes, expect some further developments in this chappie, which means . . . there will be a pentagon of love! (I know, I know, it's supposed to be triangle, but not in this case!)  
  
How does that work out? You'll find out, won't you?  
  
Yes, yes, Trunks will be VERY, and I mean, VERY OOC for the next few chapters, but I expect that he'll be back to normal soon enough. *cough* 4 chapters *cough*  
  
Aaahhhh!!! Don't kill me! I love Trunks just as much as the next guy . . . er . . . girl, but he has to be this way!!!  
  
And another thing, there will be a lot of Pan/Bra fights starting now on, so spare me.  
  
Okay, enjoy, enjoy, will ya?!  
  
~*~  
  
I plopped down onto the couch, I swear, I was never going to go shopping with Bra again, I mean, shopping for 8 hours straight was just not my thing, I stared at my watch, hell, it was almost 8:00. I eyed Goten, he was even more unlucky than I was, I almost laughed seeing him throw down the 2 dozen shopping bags on the hardwood floor of the hallway, I swear, if he and Bra got married, he would have to make a lot of money.  
  
I decided to go to sleep, I would have to watch Trunks in a couple of hours anyways, today when we were shopping, he tried to teach a couple of ducks what monophony and polyphony meant. Normally he has the intelligence of a 2- year old, but when he has this weird disease, he has the intelligence of a rock. Actually, that was an insult to rocks, I mean, even they wouldn't try to teach a couple of ducks the G minor key signature!  
  
As I flopped down onto my bed, I threw my two shopping bags on the floor, and a pair of spiked bracelets bounced out. I was too tired to care, and I soon drifted into a world of nothingness.  
  
"Pan! Wake up!"  
  
"Slap the Chicken!"  
  
I opened one eye and saw a very terrified Bra, whimpering, "I-it's your turn, I'm going to sleep."  
  
I didn't know what she was talking about, but she quickly ran into her room and slammed the door, so I figured it must be my turn to watch Trunks. As I stepped into the room, I saw Trunks yelling at his lime green gameboy, "No! Pikachu! Don't use thunderbolt! Slap the chicken!"  
  
I didn't know that Trunks had a gameboy, but then, he probably had everything, as I walked closer to him, he yelled again, "No! You overgrown yellow rodent! SLAP THE GOD DAMN CHICKEN!" He then looked up at me and turned off the gameboy, "Hi, Pan!"  
  
I sat down in his computer chair and wondered what I was going to do for the next 6 hours. Trunks then proceeded to throw his gameboy at his closet door, and I didn't say anything.  
  
"So, Pan, do you know what monophony and polyphony means?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Are you really sure?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm really, really, really sure.0"  
  
"Are you really, really, really, really sure?"  
  
"Trunks? Will you just shut up?"  
  
"Okay." Trunks blinked a couple of times, I think he was trying to hold back tears. I almost apologized, almost, being the key word. Instead I just gave him a pat on the back, that seemed to cheer him up a little bit, "Do you wanna watch T.V?"  
  
I groaned, I wondered if he was going to watch Elmo, but I said, "If you want to."  
  
He turned on the T.V and started watching a weird show about how to commit suicide, I decided to stop this insanity before both he and I learned too much. So I grabbed the remote and changed to some random channel. I scrunched my eyebrows together, "The history of shoelaces? Come on, that's just plain stupid!" I flipped through the program guide, "Whoa! This thing's been on for almost 2 hours already! Who in their right minds would make a documentary on shoelaces?"  
  
~*~  
  
I snapped my eyes open, what time was it? I saw Pan watching a documentary on shoelaces and I pointed out that that was a re-run. I don't think she heard me . . . and I also think that there is something wrong with me. It feels like I keep on falling asleep and waking up again, and as I glanced at the clock on my wall, it was almost 2. a.m. The last thing I remembered was this morning, when I threw an energy bar at Bra. Hell, that was funny.  
  
I stood up from my bed and walked over to Pan and I smiled when I saw that she was asleep, a strand of hair was hanging from her forehead, and I raised a hand to brush it back from her face when she snapped her eyes open, "Were you trying to slap me? I am not a chicken!"  
  
I stumbled back in surprise and she closed her eyes again, apparently she was sleep talking, man, was she ever freaky! But another part of me also said, pretty, don't forget, she's also very pretty.  
  
I then proceeded to slapping myself on the face, shut up, Trunks! You're not supposed to think about her that way! She's almost like a sister to you! Well, more than Bra, anyways.  
  
Pan opened her eyes again, "You're not a chicken, either?" She yawned and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
I shrugged and sat down on the couch beside her, and she asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm asleep?"  
  
Pan laughed, "You always look like you're asleep."  
  
She ran her fingers through my hair and I couldn't help but notice how good that felt, my eyes drooped lazily and I rested my head on her shoulder. Before I noticed, I was drifting off into a world of dreams, and wonderful ones at that.  
  
~*~  
  
It was either very late at night or very early in the morning, I didn't know, but I knew that it was almost 4. And I didn't feel sleepy at all, as much as I hated to do so, I pushed Trunks' head off my shoulder and he mumbled something, and I stood up to stretch when he started mumbling again, this time, to my horror, I heard what he was saying.  
  
"Chichi . . . no . . . please . . ."  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise, Trunks was having a dream about CHICHI?! I quickly grabbed the ever-so-handy camcorder again and switched it on, hell, time for my blackmails again.  
  
"But . . . Gokou wouldn't care . . ." He mumbled and I snickered.  
  
"No! Don't . . . tell Videl!"  
  
I scratched my head, now he was dreaming about my mom?  
  
"I know . . . Goten would hate me . . . and so would Gohan . . ."  
  
I felt my throat tighten at the mention of my 'father'. But I decided not to get into that matter right now. So I concentrated on what he was mumbling.  
  
"But . . . I can't help it . . ."  
  
I snickered again, Trunks was having a dream about my grandmother? I wonder what he was seeing in his dream right now . . . never mind, I don't think I want to know. So to take my mind off of that matter, I scooted closer to him to get a close-up of his face, and I checked the camcorder to make sure that the record button was on. Yes, it was. Trunks is going to hate me for this.  
  
"I know . . . I have a fiancée . . ." Trunks turned about in his sleep, "But . . . I knew her long before Elle came along . . ."  
  
So he wasn't really dreaming about my grandmother, who was he dreaming about? Marron? I almost dropped my camcorder at the thought.  
  
"But I really can't help but love- AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
I slapped my head in disbelief, "What a time to fall off the couch! You moron!"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "What a dream . . . owww . . . where am I? Hey, why are you holding a camcorder?!"  
  
I smirked and held out the tape to him, his eyes grew wide and then wider, "What is that?"  
  
"I think you know, Trunks." I started to plug the camcorder into his T.V, "After all, you were the one that was dreaming."  
  
Trunks dropped his mouth in disbelief, "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"  
  
"You'll see." I turned on the T.V and the expression on his face while he watched himself sleep talk was priceless. After he finished watching the tape segment he sighed a breath of - relief?  
  
"Whew . . . you didn't hear the last part . . ."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Uh . . . nothing . . ." Trunks started to blush, "What are you going to do with that tape, by the way?"  
  
I was deep in thought, he was already my puppy, and to embarrass him further more, "Every time you speak to me or respond to one of my 'Rover' commands, you also have to kneel down and say, 'Your wish is my command, my lord.' Alright?"  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to argue but I held up the tape in front of his face and he tried to grab it out of my grasp, but my grip was strong as steel.  
  
"F-fine." He muttered.  
  
I shook a finger at him, "Not good enough, Rover."  
  
He growled at me and kneeled down, "Your wish is my command, my lord."  
  
I nodded in satisfaction, he stood up and glared at me, "Bitch."  
  
I patted his head, "Yes, I know, I love you too."  
  
He stopped moving for a few seconds, before shaking his head and climbing back into his bed, god, was he ever weird,  
  
I lay down on his sofa, and soon fell asleep . . .  
  
Trunks shook me roughly by my shoulders, "Wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep, "Good morning, Trunks."  
  
"Why are you in my room, anyways?" Trunks asked.  
  
I shrugged, " 'Cause Vegeta said I had to watch you for 6 consecutive hours."  
  
He muttered something under his breath and headed downstairs. I yawned and followed him.  
  
Bra and Goten were already downstairs and I asked him, "Did you stay over again?"  
  
He looked at the ground and nodded, his cheeks turning bright red, "Pan . . . it's not what you think . . ."  
  
I nodded, not believing him, "Trunks? Could you fetch me a cup of coffee?"  
  
He started walking towards the counter when I cleared my throat, he spun around and gave me bambi eyes. But I shook my head and he growled.  
  
So he kneeled down and said, "Your wish is my command, my lord."  
  
Goten and Bra stared at him in disbelief, "Whoa."  
  
I smiled and sat down, sipping my coffee, having a pet dog had its advantages. Especially one that didn't leave messes all over the carpet.  
  
Bra smiled at me, "Hey, Pan, all ready for school?"  
  
I almost choked on my coffee, "School?! I thought today was Sunday?!"  
  
"Uh, no, yesterday was Sunday, so I'm naturally assuming that today's Monday." Bra said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit of yours, Bra, I'm just surprised that the weekend went by so quickly." I said sipping my coffee faster, damn, I didn't wanna go to school, it was so boring, it wasn't like I didn't know all that meaningless crap already.  
  
Bra looked at me in complete disbelief and I sighed, "Sorry, Bra, I'm not too much of a morning person."  
  
"I can tell." Goten mumbled.  
  
A crash interrupted the morning silence, two pairs of ebony eyes and a pair of cerulean eyes were set on the violet-haired man throwing fine china on the kitchen floor.  
  
Bra widened her already over-sized eyes, "TRUNKS?! Are you crazy?! That was mom's favourite set of china!! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Trunks ignored her, and continued with his slamming of every dish and bowl that he could get his hands on. Bra held on to one of his arms to stop him, but Trunks thrust her shoulders back, yelling as loud as he could, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES?! I'M A PERSON TOO! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!"  
  
Goten blink twice, not knowing what to say, after a long silence, Trunks sniffed and mumbled, "I wanna be held too, I wanna be loved too." He stumbled up the stairs to his room and Goten finally choked out.  
  
"That wasn't very sadistic of him, was it?"  
  
Bra shrugged and I moaned, "Oh, great, Goten, go fetch me the list."  
  
"What list?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "The list that has all of his symptoms on it."  
  
Goten nodded, "Ohh!! That list, alright."  
  
After a quick examination of the short list or symptoms that Vegeta has told us about, I concluded that he was past his sadism stage and into his anger stage.  
  
Oh, god, I don't think I'll be wanting to blackmail him for a while.  
  
Goten scratched his head, "Uh . . . you guys better go to school now, I think I'll be trying to calm him down."  
  
Bra smiled and blew a kiss, "Okay then, bye, sweetie!"  
  
I made a gagging noise and headed out the door, grabbing my backpack in the process, just as I stepped on to the porch, I saw that in the horizon was a beautiful sky of violet and magenta, how I wished I could fly there and be lost in the clouds forever.  
  
But no, I have to go to the hellhole, school.  
  
"Pan!" Bra called, "Wait up!"  
  
I ignored my friend's whining pleas and took to the skies, enjoying the breeze whipping through my hair.  
  
"Pan!!" Bra yelled, "Wait!!"  
  
I sighed and decided to wait for her before I got an earache, as she struggled to catch up to me, I smirked at her, "Not too easy flying with a miniskirt on, eh?"  
  
Bra shot a look at me, "Well, I'm new at this martial arts stuff, and look what you're wearing?! Baggy jeans and a red t-shirt! What kind of trend is that?!"  
  
"It's not a trend, it's called finding comfortable-clothes-to-wear-instead- of-dressing-like-a-slut." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
  
Bra didn't notice that my comment was directed at her, instead, she shrugged and flew faster.  
  
~*~  
  
As I landed on Capsule Corp's front porch, I thought about today's events in school, I swore at a teacher, beat up two kids, and flipped over three cafeteria tables.  
  
I nodded proudly, today was a good day. As I opened the door, I heard a loud cry.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!"  
  
Oh, great, Trunks is having a temper tantrum, how fun, I flung my backpack into the closet and headed upstairs.  
  
"VICTORIA!!! WHERE'S PAN?!"  
  
I covered my ears, man, was he ever loud, and who is Victoria? I pushed open the door and saw a girl cowering in a corner, then it hit me.  
  
Vicky must be short for Victoria.  
  
Trunks saw me and scowled, "Took you long enough to get here."  
  
I smirked, "Why, did you miss me, Trunks?"  
  
He laughed, "Me? Miss you? Hah! Keep on dreaming, Pan!"  
  
As I heard the front door open, I knew that Bra must be home, and when Vicky ran down the stairs to greet her, Trunks quickly blurted out, "Pan, I need your help."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and Trunks continued, "Well, you see, I-"  
  
I imagined that he would kneel down on one knee and propose to me, all the while kissing my hand passionately.  
  
Okay, scrap that thought, I'll just settle for him telling me that he had always watched me from afar, and he secretly loved me all this time but was afraid that I'd reject him.  
  
"Well, Pan, I just realized that I don't want to settle down and marry after all, I want to break my engagement, but I'm not sure how."  
  
Well, that was unexpected, but I managed to choke out, "Sure, Trunks, I'll help you."  
  
"Great!" His face lit up, "How? What's the plan?"  
  
I grinned deviously, "Well, obviously, to break an engagement, you need her to find you cheating on her."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit . . . harsh?"  
  
I shook my head, "Not at all, I've seen this in the movies a million times, they get over it really quickly and find some one else really nice!"  
  
Trunks scratched his head, "Well, sounds like a plan, but how am I going to cheat on her?"  
  
I sighed, "Well, find a girl!!"  
  
Trunks scratched his head again, "But whom?"  
  
I stopped, he had a point, who could he find that won't seriously fall for him? Maybe Marron? But I'd be crazy to suggest that, so as I was wondering, Trunks blushed and asked, "Since you know about Plan Dump-Elle, you think you can be the one?"  
  
I gaped disbelievingly at the gorgeous man standing in front of me. Did I just hear him right?  
  
"Please, Pan?"  
  
How could I refuse? Not that I'd want to, but after a few more minutes of talking, it was time to put Plan D-E in action.  
  
~*~  
  
"So then, he was like, how's about Friday night?" Bra giggled, "And I was like, this Friday? And he said, yeah, this Friday, and I was like, god yes! But I didn't say that, instead I said, sure, I have nothing else to do anyways."  
  
Vicky widened her large ebony eyes, "Wow! Is he going to ask?"  
  
Bra sighed dreamily, "Yes, I think so, usually, when we go out for dinner, he doesn't make such a big deal about it, but this time, he acted, really nervous!"  
  
Vicky grinned, "Well, congratulations! You and Goten! Who'd have thought?!"  
  
As the two girls giggled, I walked down the stairs with Trunks beside me, I was so happy! Oh my god! We were practically going out! So what, if he was just using me to dump his fiancée?  
  
But, I must keep track of myself, and hit him with occasional insults and sarcasm, he mustn't know about my other feelings . . . well, not till' the end of the week, anyways.  
  
Already, a devious thought was forming in my head.  
  
Oh, the possibilities!  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry, this chapter was way shorter than my other ones, but I haven't updated this for so long, that I just had to post it!  
  
I was getting threats!!! O_O Please review!!! And please don't leave a threat!!  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


End file.
